Moon elf
Moon elves, sometimes referred to as mountain elves, are an ethnic variant of high elves. They originate from the mountain range on the southeast of Eskillion, where they maintain a cluster of cities at high altitudes. The most well known of which is Nylle Thalor, better known as Greyhawk. Physical Characteristics Of all the elven races on Gl'rel, moon elves are the tallest on average. Although they are usually leaner than humans of the same height, what they lack in relative strength is made up for via elven agility. Due to the demands of their indigenous environment, moon elves tolerate low oxygen and colder climates very well. Their skin ranges from a light, silvery hue to a dark gray in tone. Deeper browns among moon elves are quite rare, and culturally their birth is seen as an omen of prosperity and stability. Hair coloring ranges from jet black, to various degrees of grey, silver, and blue. Their eyes are mono-colored, and feature a greater range of coloration. Silvery greys and blues are very common, although maroon, green, and brown eyes are not considered rare. Culture To outsiders, a typical moon elf may seem aloof and reserved, even a little grim. They are slow coming to trust those they do not know, especially when it comes to outsiders. But those that persist can find a loyal and honorable friend. A moon elf believes that anything worth doing is worth mastering. It is said that if you have met a moon elf, then you have met an artisan. Skills involving all aspects of intellect, martial, and magical arts have notable moon elf masters. Their combination of powerful intellects with agile physiques produce exceptional warriors and sorcerers. Religious worship is centered around the deities Corellon Larethian, Sehanine Moonbow, and Angharradh. Each city has temples to each of the three deities, with the smaller settlements having a strong presence of at least one deity. Each moon elf considers one of three deities to be their specific patron/matron; while they respect all of them, they gravitate to one much more than the others. Relations The higher elevations of moon elf settlements creates a natural isolation from the other races of Gl'rel. They are self sufficient and proudly so. Although their cities welcome visitors, they seldom do because of their lack of accessibility. Outside of Greyhawk, they are largely unknown due to their remote location. Major settlements include: * Nylle Thalor aka Greyhawk * Ansathyr * Morethkadi * Ahnor * Syfenore * Laleshara They value their relationship with Dwarves, with whom they frequently trade, but take great care to keep them at arms length. The Dwarves in turn appreciate this arrangement at least as much as moon elves do. As much as the moon elves' history and culture parallels their sun elf cousins, ancient events have left both elven races separate. While there are no hostilities, or any other formal relations between them, from childhood moon elves are taught to be suspicious of other elves. Unlike sun elves, they are not known for their wanderlust, therefore most of the "common elves" found across Eskillion have a sun elf heritage. Those moon elves who do wander aren't seen any differently than other elves who wander the lands. Although the less educated in the populace may mistake them for drow, usually with unpleasant consequences for all concerned.